Dame una señal
by TatakaeGirl
Summary: -¿Qué es lo que buscas de mí...? -Realmente no lo sé... -Entonces ¿por qué me has seguido hasta acá...? -Eso... tampoco lo sé... -Claramente no, pero... ¿por qué? -El solo me dijo que lo hiciera... -¿El? ¿Quién es ese 'el? -. . . -Peridot, hablo en serio. No se de que o quien me estas- -El... es mi corazón... -. . . -Mi corazón me dijo que te siguiera, Lapis...
1. UN FORTUITO Y MAL COMIENZO

**DECLAIMER: Yuri (chicaxchica)|Lapidot (LapisxPeridot)|Nada de R18 hasta ahora(?|Un mal declaimer|Esta decente.**

 **Gracias por leer**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una hora y quince minutos.

Una hora y quince minutos fue el malgastado tiempo que la menor uso vagando en sus pensamientos una y otra vez en busca de una respuesta a eso tan extraño que, hacía apenas unos días, se había dado cuenta que sentía. Sus revoltosos cabellos rubios se echaron hacía atrás cuando recosto su cuerpo sobre la cama, de manera que la cabeza quedara colgando de la orilla del colchón.

Un " _Mngf_ " por demás agotador y cansado salió de sus labios cuando su poca paciencia se dio por terminada.

Claramente Peridot se sentía extraña y confundida en ese momento. Es decir... ¿desde cuándo su corazón se agitaba y corría a mil por hora, sin sentido alguno, cuando se acercaba a cierta pálida chica de azulado cabello?

Además de que las mejillas se le ponían rosadas (cosa que detestaba) exageradamente.

Al principio pensó que podría tratarse de algo que tuviera la chica en ese momento.

¿Su suéter acaso? Aunque eso sería por demás estúpido, pues no era alergica al algodón o tela sintética de este.

¿Pudiera ser que estuviera desarrollando alguna nueva alergia?

Aún mas tonto sonaba eso, es decir, ¿por qué justo ahora? ¿por qué no cuando era pequeña?

Después de un largo análisis mental y ni una sola respuesta a... eso, fue que se dio por vencida.

En fin.

Fuese lo que fuese, era algo que la molestaba en gran magnitud.

Y no, no es que le urgiera el acercarse a la chica. Bueno, en realidad si. Pero no por cuenta suya, pues el maestro de música, (papá de Steven), había encargado como última tarea del semestre crear una canción para la calificación final.

No había que ser un genio para saber que esa había sido única y brillante idea del joven Universe, al que su padre no podía negarle nada. Y no se quejaba. Estaba realmente bien, en serio que no veía ningún problema en ello, pero... ¿porque con Lapis?

Era su pregunta.

Había que aclarar que pocas veces había saludado por las mañanas a la pálida chica, que solo se dedicaba a evitar medio mundo y mantenerse con la cabeza hundida en libros. Sin involucrarse ni con nada ni con nadie.

Y no se equivoquen, Peridot también amaba leer, pero no a tal extremo.

Cuando el Señor Univers termino de hacer los papeles (ya que se sería sorteado), y le toco ir a tomar el suyo, quiso saltar por la ventana (aunque se tratara del primer piso) y correr lo más lejos posible. Para después recordar que se trataba de su calificación final y regresar, derrotada.

No corrió. No.

Pero si se acercó al pupitre de la mayor (por uno meses, pero mayor), con una disimulada sonrisa, aunque porque dentro mantenía su semblante de pocos amigos.

Cuando quiso dirigirle la palabra o intentar hacer un acuerdo con ella, solo logró que esta se levantara, con los libros en mano, de su silla, y soltara un "Dejamelo a mi. Pondré tu nombre en el trabajo" antes de salir.

Si la rubia hubiese sido otro alumno, habría celebrado internamente por no tener que participar en tan aburrido trabajo. Pero si en algo se daba a conocer esta, era por su gran empeño en las tareas y cosas referentes tanto dentro como fuera de la escuela. En parte por ella misma, la otra era debido a que Garnet (su hermanastra mayor) era muy estricta en este sentido.

Antes de que la otra hubiese salido por la barnizada puerta del salón, fue alcanzada por la rubia, quien casi cae por las prisas de ir a su lugar en unos segundos y tomar su mochila en un rápido movimiento, para después regresar de nueva cuenta.

\- ¿Q-qué crees que haces...? -murmuró jadeando, cuando, y con mucha suerte, alcanzo a la peli-azul, la cual solo retrocedió frunciendo el ceño, dando la clara señal de que no la tocara. Fue entonces que Peridot se percató de que su mano descansaba en uno de sus cubiertos hombros. Pidió disculpas en voz baja, y tragando saliva suavemente, prosiguió- Como decía...-aclaró su garganta- ¿Qué es lo que crees que haces? No puedo dejar que hagas el trabajo de dos por tu propia cuenta...

-No es como que me moleste -fue su escueta respuesta-. Además, no es la primera vez que lo hago y no es un inconveniente para mi. Llevo todas mis tareas al corriente y tengo un montón de tiempo libre en casa...-agrego de más, al parecer de la más pequeña- Dejame hacerlo. Ten piedad de mi aburrimiento, ¿quieres? -esta pregunta dio por terminada la conversación. Bueno, al menos para ella.

-No me importa lo que digas. Yo quiero participar en el trabajo -dijo como su casi última palabra.- Y, además... también tengo bastante tiempo libre, si te soy sincera. Y me conozco tan bien que cuando vea mi nombre en el trabajo, sabiendo aún que yo no aporte ni un poco de mi parte, me sentiré realmente mal por ello...-sus ojos se entrecerraron, como si aquel trabajo fuera tan de vida o muerte para dramatizar. Así era la enana, ¿que querían?- Así que... ¿me dejarías, por favor, participar contigo en este trabajo...? -las palabras salieron casi como una súplica.

La otra, por su parte, seguía con los libros pegados al pecho y mirándole con una mueca de fastidio infinito. Pareciera que la mandaría al demonio en cualquier momento sino dejaba de dramatizar como una mala actriz frente a ella. Sus oscuros ojos se rodaron con completa molestia antes de soltar un suspiro y por último voltear la mirada a otro lado.

Peridot tampoco estaba muy encantada con lo del trabajo, y tener que hacerlo con la chica de colorido cabello, la tenía aún peor.

No lo hacía por ella, sino más bien por su orgullo. Ese que se iría al carajo si dejaba que otra persona hiciera su parte del trabajo. Y era por eso que aguantaba el mal humor que la otra.

" **Estamos igual, querida. Solo te queda aceptarlo** ". Fue lo que quiso decir, pero se tragó sus palabras. Estaba segura de que ya casi convencía a la mas alta y no iba a cagarla.

Y efectivamente, cuando esta volteo a verla nuevamente con una mueca de completo odio, supo que su cometido estaba hecho. Haría el trabajo con ella.

-Bien, pero tengo un par de reglas para ti...-Peridot asintió efusivamente, con una media sonrisa que hizo (extrañamente) sonrojar un poco a Peridot- No quiero estupideces. Te veo como una persona seria y dedicada desde nuestro primer día aquí, así que... no manches la buena imagen que tengo de ti y todo marchara bien...-llevo sus dedos hasta el mentón, como buscando mas reglas que decir o... simplemente inventar un par en el momento para no parecer una tonta- Además... umh...-esto hizo reír mentalmente a la rubia, y al mismo tiempo sentirse bien consigo misma, pues por la actitud de la chica frente a ella, era más que claro que era la primera persona en convencerla de esa manera.

-Puedes decirme tu reglas después, te escucharé igual de atenta que ahora...-dedico otra sonrisa- Por ahora, nos quedan noventa y cuatro horas para este trabajo... así que... ¿tu casa o la mia? -supo que sus palabras fueron demasiadas sugestivas, además de que uso un tono bastante relajado y suave, cuando a la peli-azul se le coloraron las mejilas fuertemente. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y también se sonrojo con rapidez. Solo que de manera menos tenue y más visible que Peridot- Q-quiero decir...-no sabía a donde mirar, si al techo, o el piso con su dignidad recién pisada por ella misma- ¿D-d-dónde haremos el trabajo...? -tragó saliva. Joder, si Lapis no se hubiese sonrojado ella tampoco lo habría hecho.

Odiaba con el alma sonrojarse.

No tanto como el que Amatista dejara sus bragas y calcetines tirados por ahí, pero casi igual.

-No creo que haga falta el ir a casa de la otra, podemos pedir prestaso el salón de música para la última clase...-Peridot se sorprendió a ver como la chica estaba como si nada a pesar de lo ocurrido. Vale, envidiaba eso- Los lunes, martes, miércoles y viernes terminan temprano. Pero el trabajo debe ser entregado el jueves...-la peliazul no la mirada y eso la relajo. Pues así no tendría que tener miedo de cruzarse con su sombría mirada- Ya con esto..., ¿que tal si nos juntamos hoy, a la última clase ahí y hacemos el borrador de una pequeña canción? El señor Universe específico que sería aceptable solo siendo más de tres estrofas en más...-

-Entonces bien. Yo hablare con uno de los prefectos para pedir el permiso, y...-acomodo su mochila- Entonces sería todo -dio una media sonrisa a Lapis. Entre incomoda y cómica- ¿Tienes algo mas que hacer...? Podríamos...-pero antes de siquiera acabar su frase, la peliazulada dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda y comenzando a caminar con tranquilidad a lo que parecían ser la gradas. Peridot no dijo nada, de igual manera solo dio la media vuelta directo al comedor. Tal vez aún había patelillos se fresa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola, hola:D**

 **Soy Elii y traigo aquí un pequeño fic más que, en serio, lo siento pero no me pude resistir a escribirlo ;-: ¡Por Dios, mirenlas! DD: Estas weonas se ganaron mi kora en pocos segundos ;u;**

 **Debo admitir que cuando comencé con SU me había ido mas por el AmatistaxPeridot [amastista tiene un látigo... ¡latigo! D: Imaginen las posibilidades(?)], pero luego de que Mariana me mostrará cada vez más y más de esta linda ship... ¡Me enamore! *-***

 **Y como con toda ship, lo primero que hacemos en cualquier fandom y de cualquier genero es buscar fanarts y demás de estos, y NUNCA puedes faltar los fanfics *-***

 **Desgraciadamente... hasta ahora no he encontrado un buen fanfic Lapidot:( (si conocen alguno, digánmelo por favor DD:), solo en ingles, y bueno... no quisiera poner a mi novia a traducirme solo por mi capricho :'v**

 **Y me dije "Elii, estas muy gorda ya..." Nah. Mentira(?) xD**

 **Me dije "Elizabeth... ¿porque no? Un pequeño y decente fanfic Lapidot no te cuesta nada" Y nació esto~! *trompetas*(?)**

 **Así que pues nada xD Este "fanfic", se supone, solo iba a ser una serie de drabbles!AU de esta parejita, pero cambie de opinión y mejor haré una corta historia. REPITO. Son bellas, es inevitable(?) xD**

 **En fin, muchas gracias por leer y espero les haya gustado mucho mucho :DDD**

 **Dejes un pequeño review y voto, por favor:( Harán a una niña feliz(?) xD (PD: no es algo obligatorio :'v) Muchas gracias de nuevo y lindo día:3**

 **Cualquier error o falta se ORTOgrafica, no duden en decírmelo DD: No me agüito, ustedes tranquilas(?) xD**

 **Se les quiere (*-*) /3**


	2. INESPERADO

Al siguiente día las cosas no fueron mejor para Peridot.

Lapis solo se la pasaba ignorando su presencia sin dificultad alguna frente a sus narices, cuando la menor solo buscaba un poco de soledad entre ellas dos y así poder hablar con más tranquilidad del _jodido_ trabajo en equipo, y así poder terminarlo lo más pronto de ser posible.

Vaya mierda.

Las ganas de mandarla por un tubo y hacer el trabajo por sí sola no le faltaban, pero debía ser hecho en equipo o nada.

Así era el Señor Universe, uno de los maestros mas estrictos dentro de su materia, aunque un buen tipo cuando dejaba de lado su rol como profesor.

Sus pequeños pies tropezaron por poco en una abolladura en la banqueta, la cual por las prisas no había notado. Maldijo por lo bajo.

Maldito trabajo.

Maldita Lapis Lazuli.

Maldita la hora en que decidió que las clases de Greg Universe eran mejor que literatura -pues ya tenía suficiente con leer diariamente un libro en casa-, y... _AGH_.

Ya no tenía más cosas por maldecir.

Se cruzo de brazos y apoyo en la mesa apenas tomo asiento en esta, sobando su entrecejo tranquilamente, buscando un poco de calma, o al menos la poca que quedaba dentro de su pequeño cuerpo.

Un peso extra se coloco sobre la misma banca en que ella se encontraba, y realmente la chica no se mostró sorprendida cuando el ruidoso sonido de un popote absorbiendo intensamente del vaso se escucho por todo el lugar— Steven...—el adolescente se giro a verla con curiosidad, alejando el popote (N/A: también conocido como pajilla) a un lado, y así poder dedicarle una cálida sonrisa de lado. Peridot por su parte le alcanzo una mirada de profundo hastio— ¿Podrías, oh, mi gran y regordete amigo, dejar de provocar ese molesto ruido con tu popote?

— Claro...—asintió con rapidez— Y bueno, de cualquier forma ya la había terminado —miro el vaso en su mano unos segundos antes de lanzarla al bote de basura, en vano claramente. No le había dado al blanco solo por un poco. Un " _Tsss_ " salió de los labios del menor antes de levantarse de un brinco del banquillo e ir hacia donde habia caído el vaso, levantándolo para poder echarlo esta vez correctamente al cesto.

Todo esto frente a la verde mirada de Peridot.

— Creí que tu padre no te dejaba venir a la Universidad —murmuró con la barbilla recargada en la palma de su mano.

Steven por su lado solo se digno a levantar los hombros con diversión.

— Lo se —bufo—, pero Amatista me dijo que ocultaria el secreto, pues tenía algo importante que decirme... y bueno...—miro a algún lado distraidamente por unos segundos.

— ¿Y bueno...? —insistió la rubia, rodando los ojos al ver que el chico la miraba confundido, como si hubiera olvidado lo que hace segundo atras quiso decirle— Olvidalo. Solo... deberías tener cuidado. Aquí no suelen ser tan amables como Amatista si es que te llegas a perder.

El regordete chico soltó una risita por la advertencia de la chica.

— Eso lo se, pero de igual manera se ubicarme bien en la Universidad, no es tan grande como parece... ¿o tal vez si?, quien sabe...—río por sus propias ocurrencias— Igual. Conozco el campus tan bien como la palma de mi mano.

— _Pff_... si, lo que tu digas—tomo su mochila con rapidez, y de un solo movimiento la colgó en su hombro—Creo que no debo preocuparme entonces...—Steven asintió— Nos vemos, pequeño —acaricio sus negros y rizados cabellos de manera rapida— Tengo clases con Lucy, y realmente no quiero tener problemas con ella...—suspiro— Cuidate.

El pelinegro la despidio con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, tan típico de él, aunque fue una sonrisa que desapareció segundos después, cuando recordó aquello tan importante que le había encargado Lapis.

— ¡PERIDOT! —gritó, haciendo respingar a la rubia, que dejo caer sus auriculares por el espanto antes de alcanzar a ponerlos en sus oídos, y llamando la atención de uno que otro estudiante que pasaba por ahí.

— ¿Q-qué...?

— ¡Lapis me dijo que te veía en su casa el miércoles a las 6:30! —medio grito medio balbuceo mientras corría hacia donde se encontraba la confundida chica, ofreciéndole una pequeña tarjetita apenas le dio alcance— Lamento no habértelo dicho antes...—tomo una gran bocanada de aire, recuperándose de la _carrera_ — No fue a propósito, de verdad, pero yo solo...

— Comprendo Steven, tranquilo...—dio un apretón en su hombro y le regalo una _sonrisa_ , o bueno, un intento de ella. Miro el papelito unos segundos, y después de un rato soltó un cansado suspiro— Gracias, creo...—el niño asintió de nuevo y esta vez Peridot si pudo irse, y sin ningún susto de por medio.

.

.

.

¿Era... la dirección correcta? Estaba segura de haberle dado bien la dirección a ese taxista. Aunque por lo veía, tal vez hubo un pequeño error.

No suyo, por supuesto.

Media hora fuera de esa enorme casa y no tener respuesta alguna estaba comenzando a asustarla un poco.

Tal vez debería llamar a Lapis y comentarle su trágica situación, claro, eso podría hacer... DE NO SER PORQUE LA ESTÚPIDA DE AMATISTA HABÍA FORMATEADO SU BENDITO TELÉFONO TRES HORAS ANTES DE VENIR A ESA ENORME CASA SOLO POR UN PATÉTICO JUEGO.

 _UGH_.

Vaya mier...

" **Calma, Peri. Todo esta bien. Tal vez ya viene alguien en camino... puede que solo, no se... esten un poco ocupados ahí dentro. Ya vendrán... calma. Esta casa es MUY grande a simple vista, ¿que tal si solo se perdieron y buscan la manera de ayudarte a entrar? Si, eso...** "

Suspiro por milésima vez, y luego de quince minutos mas de tortuosa espera, el timbre de su ruidoso teléfono la desperto de su repentina flojera.

Contesto con demasiado pereza, siendo despertada con un estruendoso...

— _¡¿Dónde mierda estas?! Llevo más de media hora esperándo, y..._

— Estoy fuera de tu lujosa casona, primor...—ni idea de porque el adjetivo, pero para lo poco que le importaba.

— _Peridot, maldita sea... no soy tonta_ —renegó la voz del otro lado del teléfono— _Llevo demasiado tiempo en la entrada de mi casa, me habría dado cuenta de que estas ahí si..._ —bajo el tono de su voz una décima— _si..._

— ¿Lapis? —llamó alarmada— Oye, ¿te encuentras bi...? —su cuerpo pegó un brinco al escuchar abrirse la puerta, o reja, lo que fuera, solo... ¿Qué mierda?

— _Solo pasa..._ —gruño la peliazul— _maldita_ _ **enana**_ _..._ —susurro con rabia, pero antes de que la rubia pudiera contestarle, el conocido timbre de _llamada_ colgada se escuchó.

Hija de...

" **Calma Peri. Piensa en... algoritmos y miles de tarjeta madre. Eso... relajate con tu amada informática** ".

El camino a la puerta principal fue un tanto exhausta, tomando en cuenta que debía recorrer un gran camino de piedra, que aunque bonito y bastante elegante, nada bueno para juntarlo con su estúpida flojera.

Cuando al fin estuvo frente a la enorme y barnizada puerta de madera, no hubo falta golpearla, pues esta se abrio apenas puso un pie sobre el lindo azulejo de los escalones.

La pequeña alfombra que decia en letra cursiva " **BIENVENIDOS** " no hizo mas que hacerla reír internamente por lo cliché que parecía ser la situación.

" **Solo falta un mayordomo...** "

Aunque su notoria diversión se borro al escuchar ese descarado...

— Ademas de enana, endemoniadamente lenta...—gruño la peliazulada chica, torciendo los labios y entrando en la casona, por supuesto, dejando la puerta abierta para que entrara la rubia detrás de ella.

Y hablando de ella, está solo pudo sonreir torcidamente e insultar en todos los idiomas que sabia a Lapis Lazuli, claro, solo en su pequeña y malevola mente.

.

.

 **.**

 **Vale, fue un poco cortito a comparación del otro, pero el hacerlos así solo quiere decir que actualizaré mas pronto y seguido uwu~**

 **Espero que les haya gustado** **.**

 **En el siguiente capítulo comenzara la tensión entre ellas, pues como sabrán... casi todo comienza así cuando comienzas a interesarte en alguien y esta otra persona en ti, pero sin embargo no saben ni una ni otra (u otro) como comenzar xD O quien sabe, tal vez alguien piense diferente a mi, lo siento :'v**

 **Gracias por leer, y saben que cualquier detalle, falta de ortografia o idea que quieran aportar, es MUY BIEN RECIBIDA.**

 **Contestaré a do bellas personitas que dejaron sus review *w***

 **.94**

 _En realidad te agradezco mucho haberme recomendado un fic tan lindo como ese *-* Lo he comenzado hoy y ya voy por el capítulo cinco uvu~ E igualmente te agradezco por dejar un lindo review :'3 Aquí esta el capítulo, linda. Espero que te guste^^~_

 **KatyCTony**

 _De hecho xDD He comenzado esta historia y ya llevo como cuatro mas desarrolladas en mi cabezota :'v Pero apenas termine esta, seguro se me hara vicio y hare mas, me conozco x'DD Y pues nada, aquí esta la actualización al fin, linda uwu~ Espero que te guste y muchísimas gracias por dejar tu bello review:'3_

 _¡Ah!, y a lo de la historia, si, ya la he comenzado, muchas gracia a ti y a_ **.94** _por recomendarla 3_

 **Gracias por comentar^^**

 **Hasta luego~**


End file.
